Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. *Main uses include to italicize the name of a ship or a novel. *Do not use this to alter the actual title (ex: Only displaying "Title" instead of "Title (disambiguation)") Eras tag Example: *This tag inserts symbols in the title bar of the article, to indicate in which era the subject of the article exists in. *Symbols may also indicate if the article was a featured article in the past. *Is usually included in non-timeless articles such as characters, organizations, vehicles, weapons. Otheruses or Youmay tags Example: Another example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. Maintenance templates Example: *A series of tags used when the article is in need of some sort of maintenance. Header templates Example: *These tags are used to indicate an article's level of canonicity, or if an article is a about a subject from a canceled or future source. Spoiler tag Example: *Spoiler tags on an article alerts a user to any major plot spoilers that come from new sources that are less than a month old Infobox Example (for an article about a Character): '''The following is a guide for the layout of character pages. Note the Red text gives a description of what goes in each section. Where possible, supply the coding: '' '' alongside text as to where a piece of information came from for future and quick referencing as well as validation of information. ' ---- Character Pages should be started with a brief encyclopedic description of a character. This brief description describes the character and who they are, giving a quick hand idea of the character. Appearance This describes in detail the overall appearance of the character. The description should contain notes on important details such as tattoos and personnel item of importance. The description should contain enough detail to give a reader an idea on what the character looks like without a visual aid, such a picture to help them. Statistics The statistics act as a very brief list of various important and reliant information to this page. Used mainly as a fast information access source, avoid going into deep details where possible as these should go else where in the article. *''Japanese Name'': What the characters name in Japanese text appears as. *''Romanized Name'': This is a literal translation of the text.'' *''English Name'': This is where the name, if supplied, is given by the Japanese version of the series in English text. Also state what other English Dubs may call it. *''Current occupation'': the characters current occupation is supplied here. *''Nicknames'': any nicknames the character is given during the span of the series. *''Origins'': Background details such as hometown + previous occupations are supplied here. *''Age'': If given in a SBS or directly in the manga/anime itself, the name should be written here. *''Birthday'': Again, is supplied give the Birthday of the character. May also contain details as to why the character has this birthday. *''Height'': If supplied, please write the height in its given unit *''Affiliations'': Groups the character has been associated with during the storyline. *''Japanese VA'': If known,the Japanese Voice Actor should be written here *''English VA'': If known the English Voice Actor should be written here. *''First Appearance'': The first time the character is seen. Please include both Manga and Anime appearances. *''Last Appearance'': The last time the character is seen. Please include both Manga and Anime appearances *''Rivals'': Any rivals the character has developed in the series. *''Confirmed Relatives'': Other characters related to this one *''Dream'': Their ambition in life *''Fighting Style'': A brief description of how they fight (fists, swords, kicks, etc). Avoid details about weapons + Devil Fruits used, this is just for HOW they fight nottheir powers and abilities. *''Devil Fruit'': If the user has one, give the name :*''Meaning'': The Direct translation from Japanese to English and what it means :*''English Name'': What the official English translations use :*''Type'': Logia, Paramecia or Zaon :*''Effect'': What the ability passed onto the user is. *''Bounty'': If this character is given a bounty, please supply it. Personality How the characters acts overall, both to his or her environment as well as to other characters. Abilities and Powers Full details on what the character can do, both inside and outside of battles. Weapons Give details on any weapons used and how they are used. History Past Story What the character did before the Storyline began. Present Story Things that have happened since introduced to the Storyline. Current Events (Spoilers) Things that have happened in recent chapters. Major Battles If possible, supply any details of any major battles the Character took part in and against who. Translation and Dub Issues Explains things about a character that are either lost in translation or are changed in the English versions (the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and FUNimation dub). Trivia Misc. info that cannot be fitted into the article. Related Articles A quicklist of articles related to this one, such as important characters and groups. References Contains the Code '''. Any information reference in the article appears here. External Links Sites of relevance to this page. ---- '''At the bottom of every Character page, please supply Categories of which this page falls into such as : * The characters species ''' * '''Gender * Fighting style * Faction * Occupation This is for easy finding Via category directories. ''' Category: Layouts *Used to present vital statistics of subject Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Article body Example (for an article about a Character): '''Luffy was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early days ... ... ... Meeting Shanks ... Arlong Park ... Skypedia ... *headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs. Non-canon sections Example: ... ... *Articles are allowed to contain non-canon or Infinities information, provided that it is clearly labeled with the above tags. Spoiler sections Example: ... ... *Articles can contain new spoiler information, provided that it is clearly marked with the above tags. Stub Example (for an stub about a creature): *used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Template:Stub and Category:Stub Templates Personality and traits Example: Personality and traits ... *Used for Character articles, if that type of information is available. Appearances *Bulleted list of films, novels, comics, cartoons, and computer games that the subject has appeared in *These are de facto references or sources, but they are listed separately because they are in-universe *Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance *Should be sorted in order of in-universe chronology Sources *SBS *Epoch Yume chapters Notes and references See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article *Usually links to Pirate pages. External links *It is called "External links" even if there is currently only one link *Links to other unofficial sources, e.g., fan sites, Wikipedia articles Succession box Succession boxes serve two purposes: to list the time period for which an individual held a certain post/title, and to provide links to their immediate predecessor and/or successor. Due to the tendency of contributors to insert speculation and fanon into succession boxes, part of the Epoch Yume Wikia community dislikes them. To avoid issues and disputes, it is best to follow these "do notes": *Do not insert succession boxes for titles that were unique to a certain individual and, therefore, result in no predecessors or successors. The same applies if the individual is the only known holder of the title. Category *Every article should have at least one category *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order Interwiki links *Links to other Epoch Yume wikis *Interwiki links should be listed in alphabetical order and are placed after an article's categories. Category:Example category de:Example German interwiki link es:Example Spanish interwiki link Site Navigation Layout Guide